My Yunhoah
by MesT
Summary: DBSK TVXQ Tohoshinki. Jaejoong is hard and turns to a shocked Yunho for help! This is BOY X BOY. Don't read if you don't like. :-


The living room is dark, the TV screen and a small corner lamp providing the only illumination. Empty bottles of liquor litter the low coffee table, and among these are two pairs of propped up feet.

Jaejoong is sitting shoulder to shoulder next to Yunho, and he is finally crashing from a night of intoxication. His head is beginning to feel heavy, and he can't muster enough energy to change the channel when a cheesy romance flick comes on the screen.

He vaguely hears Yunho chattering about something, and soon he feels a hand fall on its familiar place on his thigh to get his attention. Jaejoong drunkenly swats in his general direction but otherwise ignores him, instead suddenly focusing on the TV screen.

It's some generic sex scene, the kind that wouldn't normally interest him. But this time Jaejoong can't help but notice the light sheen of sweat on the woman's breasts as they jiggle obnoxiously from the force of the man's thrusts… He watches her face as she closes her eyes and opens her mouth in ecstasy…

It doesn't take long for his pants to feel a little too tight, and for that damn hand of Yunho's to feel like it's burning a hole on his thigh, so close to his crotch.

Jaejoong squirms a little and bites his lip as the denim of his jeans provides the slightest bit of friction. The alcohol making him extraordinarily impatient, he grabs the hand on his thigh and shifts it until it's almost touching his crotch. He dimly notices Yunho's chatter cease.

He looks at the screen again and the man is squeezing the woman's creamy breasts hard enough to leave marks as he ruthlessly pounds into her from behind, and before he can stop himself Jaejoong turns his head and moans into Yunho's neck before pressing his lips against an earlobe.

In a flash Yunho is off the couch and tumbling to the floor, horror evident on his face. "Jaejoong. What the _fuck._"

His harsh tone snaps Jaejoong out of his haze, and all he can do is sit frozen on the couch, staring wide-eyed at the man on the floor.

"I—" he tries to apologize, but his throat is too dry. He clears it extra loudly to try to cover up the moans and groans coming from the TV.

But he is still agonizingly hard, and there are sex noises coming from the TV, and he is looking at Yunho, and he is thrown into a situation that Jaejoong had frankly never thought he would experience. He chances a glance at Yunho's lips and his cheeks flush in shame as his cock jerks in response.

After another moment of tense silence, Jaejoong decides to act. _I'll blame it on the alcohol_, he tells himself, confident that no one, not even Yunho, will hold him responsible for his actions.

He slides to the floor on all fours and closes the short distance between them. The other man visibly tenses and doesn't even blink as he stares Jaejoong down, daring him to intrude on his personal space one more time. In fact the glint in his eyes makes Jaejoong fear for his life just a little, but he needs release and he will get it, and nothing will stand in his way.

He pauses an inch from his face long enough for Yunho to open his mouth to try to say something, and then Jaejoong's lips are pressed against his so softly, so gently, that he feels the other man's muscles soften.

Yunho's lips aren't as soft as a woman's, as the kiss is not perfect, but he smells and tastes so sweet that when they pull apart Jaejoong is certain that he wants more.

He searches Yunho's eyes; the anger is gone, but they are shining with uncertainty. He kisses his mouth again, experimenting with a different angle, and this time he feels the slightly chapped lips part just enough for a barely audible mewl to escape.

"What are you doing," Yunho breathes, pulling away. A hand presses against Jaejoong's chest to keep him at a distance.

"I'm not sure…" Jaejoong caresses the hand on his chest. He feels his control slipping. "Yunho-ah, I want to kiss you."

"I'm not gay." His voice is low and thick with tension.

Jaejoong's pants are now threatening to burst and he can't wait any longer. "I'm not gay either, you idiot, now kiss me!"

He crushes himself against Yunho's lips, and he feels all remaining boundaries melt as the other man returns his kisses just as desperately. He moans obscenely as Yunho catches his tongue and sucks, almost too hard. He's not sure what to do with his hands, so he cups the other man's face and tangles his fingers in hair that is rough from repeated dyeing. Strong arms wrap around his waist and press him impossibly closer, and he throws his head back and gasps as those lips move to claim his neck. He feels a delicious tingle in the pit of his stomach at every wet kiss planted from the top of his jaw line down to his collarbone, and he grabs Yunho's hair in fists as the other man sucks loudly on the flesh in between.

Suddenly everything stops and he is lifted to his feet. "Follow me."

Disoriented from lust and the remains of alcohol in his bloodstream, Jaejoong staggers after Yunho and they end up in the leader's bedroom. The lights flicker on and the door is shut behind him, and now they face each other in awkward silence as neither is sure of how to proceed.

Yunho swallows audibly. "Take off your shirt."

Jaejoong obeys, fumbling with the buttons. He curses as the shaking of his hands makes the task extremely difficult. After a minute warm hands gently push his away and undo the buttons for him. "It's okay."

Jaejoong laughs weakly. He is nervous. "Shit. I thought I was the one in control."

Yunho finally pulls his shirt off, quickly discarding his own immediately after. Jaejoong's heart threatens to leap out of his chest, but that's his Yunho standing there, eyes soft, lips parted, body needy, and he steps forward and kisses him, expressing all of his confusing emotions and his overwhelming lust with his lips. His fingers roam all over Yunho's exposed skin, memorizing every smooth curve, relearning the body he's known for so long in a completely new way.

They stay connected for a long time, kissing, touching, moaning, sighing, until eventually their pants and boxers join their shirts on the floor, and they are pressed flush against each other completely naked. Jaejoong almost comes the first time their erections brush against each other, and he has to take a full step back from Yunho to take in a few steadying breaths.

He opens his eyes to see Yunho getting on his knees, and he grabs him by the shoulders to stop him. "No, Yunho-ah, I am too close…"

Instead Jaejoong falls to his knees in front of his best friend, his soul mate, and darts out his tongue to lick the tip of his throbbing erection. He is rewarded by a sharp intake of breath above him, so he licks his lips and plants wet kisses from the tip all the way down to the base. The scent there is musky and not unfamiliar, and he feels so close to Yunho at that moment that tears form in his eyes.

Without warning he takes the head into his mouth and licks and sucks hungrily, tasting salty precum on his tongue. Yunho moans his name for the first time, and Jaejoong takes the entire length into his mouth and chokes at first, learning how to breathe with Yunho halfway down his throat.

Yunho thrusts into him, once, twice, the third time _very_ hard, and suddenly Jaejoong is lifted to his feet by the armpits. Yunho's eyes are screwed shut and a tear is rolling down his cheek on either side, and he sobs once against Jaejoong's lips as he kisses him.

"Nngh, Jaejoong-ah," he murmurs between hot kisses. "Am I crazy?"

"Yes," he whispers back, pressing his forehead against the taller man's. "But it's okay. Yunho-ah, I'll take care of you."

They stumble together onto the bed, Jaejoong falling onto his hands and knees and Yunho behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest. Jaejoong feels Yunho's erection poke against him in different places as the other man thrusts his hips instinctively.

"I don't know how to do this," he breathes above him, voice saturated with need for release.

Jaejoong points to a bottle of lotion lying discarded on the floor. "Use that."

Yunho releases him and grabs the lotion, frowning at the label before squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

Jaejoong's palms begin to sweat as he waits for him to resume his position behind him. He gasps when he feels the cool cream touch his skin, and he bites his lip to keep from yelling _stop_ when a digit slowly enters him.

"How does it feel?" he hears him ask, voice soft with concern.

"Strange," he manages. When a second digit joins the first one, Jaejoong grits his teeth and wonders if there must be some alternative to fulfilling their needs. He is about to say something when suddenly those fingers brush against a spot that sends fire from somewhere in his belly all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes, and he gasps and mewls, pushing into the fingers for more.

A third finger enters him, and he slowly rides them, trying to find that spot again. He whimpers, unsuccessful, and desperately, _desperately_, wanting it.

Suddenly the fingers are removed, and Jaejoong hears Yunho squirt more lotion out of the bottle. He moans as a slick hand reaches around to grab his weeping cock, and all air leaves his lungs as Yunho enters him full force from behind.

"_It hurts," _Jaejoong chokes, trying to breathe, as Yunho rams into him again and again, too far gone in lust to stop now. And then he rams into that spot inside of him, and Jaejoong screams in beautiful pleasure and pain.

Yunho's hand pumps him in time with his thrusts, and Jaejoong's vision goes black even though his eyes are open. His next scream turns into a low, throaty moan as the pain is almost gone and his body is overwhelmed with pleasure. _Too much. Too much. I can't…_

He hears exquisite sounds escape Yunho's lips and the loud, wet smacking of skin on skin, and suddenly noises he doesn't even recognize are spilling from his own mouth as he is coming, coming, coming onto the sheets, and it gets on Yunho' s hand and mixes with the lotion, and he keeps spilling until he feels utterly wasted.

His knees and elbows wobble, and he collapses just as Yunho comes hot and hard into his body, excess seed spilling down his thighs.

He is trembling, and he fights to stay conscious. Long arms and legs wrap securely around him as Yunho lies down next to him and hugs him to his chest. "Did I hurt you??"

Jaejoong wishes he had the strength to kiss away his concern, but all he can do is lay limp like a ragdoll and hoarsely whisper, "I love you" before everything goes dark.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Jaejoong stands shirtless in front of the mirror, examining his still sleepy face. His hair is in complete disarray, and there is no makeup to cover the unevenness of his skin or the slight darkness underneath his eyes. His eyes are brown and unimpressive without the thick eyeliner and large colored contacts he is usually instructed to wear. His lips are chapped, and he concludes that his thin limbs definitely look better clothed.

If only the fans could see him now. He sighs, bowing his head, feeling his confidence slip away.

He doesn't notice Yunho come into the bathroom until arms wrap around him from behind, and that familiar weight of his chin rest on his shoulder.

Yunho looks at him through the mirror and smiles so fondly that Jaejoong's eyes begin to sting and shine.

"My god," the man whispers against his cheek, voice heavy with too many emotions. "You are so beautiful."

Jaejoong turns to look deep into those eyes he knows so well, those eyes that were never covered by any damn contacts to begin with.

Yunho plants a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you, too, my Jaejoong-ah."


End file.
